


I Made Your Favorite

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Dream on!verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Smut, There's Really Not Much Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dean and Cas finally get some time away to recharge thanks to Sam and Claire.





	I Made Your Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> My semester is done! Finally! I am still randomly working on this, but I have two new fics I am planning/writing and will hopefully start posting within the next month or so. Keep an eye out!
> 
> Inspired by the list "100 Ways to Say I Love You," this is number 15, “I made your favorite.”
> 
> These ficlets are going to be a little back and forth on the timeline, so I will reorder them as I post.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

The phone rang from the nightstand. “Hey, Claire bear!” He put as much enthusiasm into the call as he could. 

“Hey, Daddy-O!” Dean felt a smile on his lips as Claire continued. “So, I have a proposition for you and before you get upset, Pops wasn’t a part of this. This is all me and Uncle Sam.”

Dean groaned. This could not be good. “Okay…” he said slowly.

“Well,” she started. “You know I have spring break coming up soon, and I was just thinking about how much I missed the kiddos, and I think Mary is big enough now she could go a few days without her wonderful dads-”

Dean growled at the thought of being away from the baby but Claire kept talking, her voice slightly louder. 

“-and Uncle Sam and I were thinking that it would be good for you and Pops to get a couple days to yourself. You guys could go up to the Sioux Falls house and Uncle Sam and I can babysit Sammy and Mary!” 

She ended on such a hopeful note that Dean paused for a moment. The last time Dean and Cas had sex must have been before Mary was born, but that was months ago. That couldn’t be right. 

Dean knew he’d started snapping at Cas and Sam and he tried to blame it all on the lack of sleep, but he’d finally admitted he just needed to get laid. He tried a couple times too, but by the time they were alone for any length of time, he could barely get a kiss or two in before dozing off. 

Having a second baby was harder than just Sammy. Apparently, Sam’d had enough. 

“Let me guess, he thought it would be better coming from you?”

“Mmmmaybe…” she drew out. “But I really do miss them. And I don’t think I’ll be around much next year if I end up going to Europe after graduation. And once I start med school, then who knows where I’ll be and how much I’ll get to see them. I need to be around them as much as I can now before they forget me.”

“They aren’t gonna forget you, you’re their sister.”

“Dad, you barely slept after Sammy was born, it can’t be any better with Mary.” Her voice had turned to quiet concern. “Go rest up with Papa, if only for a few days. We will watch over them.”

He wanted to protest, but the fight left him. “You know I’d have to talk to Cas first.”

“I know. Just think about it, okay?”

“Sure thing kiddo.”

He asked about school as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. She was really excited to present her undergrad research before graduating, but Dean could tell she was really just ready to be done with school for a while and get a break. 

He smiled at Sammy setting in Cas’ lap eating a PB&J at the table. He walked over to them and told Sammy, “Claire is on the phone.”

Sammy jumped for the phone and shouted “Claire!” as he grabbed it from Dean’s hands. He ran out of the room telling Claire about the caterpillar they caught the day before. 

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss his angel, laughing when he saw the smudge of jelly on Cas’ cheek. He moved his mouth to lick it up and sat next to Cas to tell him about Sam and Claire’s idea. 

They were nervous about leaving the kids, but in the end, it was too good of a proposition not to take. They needed it. 

Their bags were packed and ready when Claire made it to the bunker. They kissed the kids goodbye, thanked Claire and Sam a million times, and hit the road. 

Dean smiled as they pulled up to their old house. It’d been too long since they’d been here, and there were so many good memories of the house. Claire first called them Dad and Pops instead of Dean and Cas there (She couldn’t bear to call Cas “Dad,” but finally decided Dean could be a father figure), Cas and Claire both learned how to drive baby in the driveway, Sam and Cas spent hours pouring over lore on the kitchen table. There were memories of family dinners and movie nights. This was the first home Dean really remembered, the first family he really had. 

They opened the front door and looked around to make sure everything still looked okay. Bobby and Jody kept an eye on the house when they moved into the bunker and Alex moved in to get some space for herself a couple years ago while she did college online, but had graciously let Dean and Cas have a week there. She decided to change some things since she moved in. A wall in the living room was now the color of the ocean and a wall in the kitchen had been painted with chalkboard paint so she could write and draw on it. Colored bottles and vases of seashells covered the room and Dean chuckled, “She knows we’re in South Dakota right? We’re nowhere near a beach.”

“I like it,” Cas smiled. 

Dean smiled at his husband’s face, “Of course you do.”

They put their things in their room, which was gratefully untouched, and Dean set on the edge of the bed. Cas walked to him and slid in front of Dean, straddling him. Dean smiled up and kissed Cas, slowly, sweetly, quickly heating when Cas slid into Dean’s mouth and his hands moved over Dean’s chest. Dean’s hand traced up Cas’ back and pulled slightly when he reached Cas’ hair. Cas ground down on Dean and his mouth moved to Dean’s jaw, searing kisses to any skin he found. When he felt them both getting hard, he stood up. 

“Scoot up,” he demanded, pointing to the pillows lined up against the headboard. Dean smirked at him. 

Cas turned to his bag and dug around for a couple minutes to find the tube of lube, but by the time he found it and turned around again, Dean was snoring softly into the pillows. He smiled and put the lube back, laying next to Dean and curling into him. 

Dean slept for three days. Not consecutively, of course, but basically. Cas figured he was recharging his batteries. He supposed he had been busy with the kids lately. They curled up on the couch and watched movie marathons, most of which Dean slept through. Apparently, years retired from hunting made Dean dependent on more than four hours of sleep. They even took a day trip to Bobby and Jody’s to say hello to the pair and thank Alex for giving up the house for a week.  
Finally, half-way through another Chuck Norris movie, Cas moved Dean’s head off his lap and quietly walked to the kitchen so as not wake the sleeping man up. He walked to the back porch and called Sam, asking for a recipe. 

Dean woke up to the smell of apples and cinnamon. As he made a move to set up, he heard Cas tell him to lay back down. He sat up anyway and looked toward the kitchen just in time to see Cas pull a perfect apple pie out of the oven. After he set it out to cool, he turned to look at Dean. “I made your favorite.”

Dean nodded, “I see that. What brought this on?”

“I was bored,” Cas said simply. “And I wanted to do something besides watch you sleep.”

“You bored of me already?”

“Never,” Cas smiled. He walked back toward the living room and leaned down to kiss Dean. “You know I’ll never get tired of you.” 

Dean grabbed the front of Cas’ shirt and pulled him onto the couch beside him. They made out slow and lazy for minutes, enjoying the taste and feel of the other man. Slowly, Cas’ hand dropped lower down Dean’s back until he was grabbing the other man’s ass. He leaned forward until he pinned Dean under him and he felt Dean’s legs wrap around his hips. They slowly rutted against each other, gradually moving together faster until dark, wet spots of pre-come showed on their sweatpants. When Cas pulled his head up to speak, Dean growled and moved his mouth to Cas’ neck. 

“Dean, the lube is upstairs.” 

“We don’t need it.”

“Yes, we do.” 

Dean sighed and Cas laughed when it tickled his neck. 

He put an arm under Dean’s ass and another around Dean’s back and picked the man up. Dean’s legs tightened around Cas’ torso and his arms curled around Cas’ shoulders. He shivered at the feel of Dean’s cock trapped against their bodies. 

“Keep this up Mr. Strongman, and I’m gonna come in these sweats before we get the chance to take them off.”

Cas smiled up and kissed Dean as he walked them toward the steps. “You know I won’t let you do that.”He saw a stroke of desire flash in Dean’s eyes at the words. He was tempted to lay Dean down on the stairs and have his way with the man right there but continued to walk them up the stairs as their kissing intensified. At times like this, he was glad he still had some angelic strength left. 

He slammed their bedroom door shut behind them, but instead of moving to the bed, he pushed Dean against the wall. He moved one hand between them to palm Dean’s erection through the sweatpants, slowly stroking his thumb down Dean’s shaft. His erection felt trapped, and he wondered how tight his boxer-briefs were. He knew Dean felt his erection at his rim and back, and he slowly rocked his hips against Dean's, eliciting some deep, guttural noises from Dean’s mouth which Cas swallowed with a kiss. 

Cas felt Dean tugging at the back of his shirt and slowly felt it pull loose from where it was trapped by Dean’s legs. He whimpered at the feel of Dean’s hands on his back and pulled away from Dean’s neck so he could pull the shirt from between them. Dean grabbed at Cas’ hair and one hand snaked between them to tug at one of Cas’ nipples. Cas grabbed Dean’s shirt pulling at different angles until the hand left Cas’ nipple to help pull the shirt off, and Cas tilted his head down to capture Dean’s nipple in his teeth. 

“Uuuuhhh, Cas… yes..”

He quickened his pace, both with his hand and hips until Dean begged for more. 

“Please… Cas… I need…”

“Yes?”

“Caaaasss…” 

“Dean…”

“I need… you…”

He reached to the table beside the bed and grabbed the lube, just barely within arm’s reach. He lifted Dean up slightly and reached a hand down to pull down the front of the sweats over his erection. Dean’s feet slipped down to pull the back over his ass. He pushed all of Dean’s weight against the wall and used both hands to pour some of the lube onto his fingers before reaching down the back of Dean’s sweatpants. And stopped when he felt lace. 

He pulled at the side of Dean’s sweats, the only place he had enough space to get a good look, and pushed until he saw the pink, lacy thong Dean wore. 

“Surprise… Babe…”

Cas’ eyes grew wide in lust and he captured Dean in another kiss. Dean didn’t do this often, and Cas knew he did it for himself more than Cas, but he loved it anyway. He reached around Dean’s back again and circled his rim. The soft whimpering sound that left Dean’s mouth let Cas know he was past the ability to talk. He dipped a finger into Dean slowly, but after he passed the sphincter, he pushed in bluntly and massaged against Dean’s prostate. 

Dean groaned loud as Cas pulled partway out and slipped in another finger. A few thrusts with his fingers and Dean was whining where his mouth was clamped to Cas’ shoulder. 

He looked to Dean questioningly until he felt a nod against his neck and shoulder. He pulled on the back of Dean’s sweatpants, pushing them as far down as he could with the limited space, and pulled the lace to the side until his hole was uncovered. 

The lube was thrown across the room after Cas covered his fingers, so he reached up and covered Dean’s mouth with his hand. 

“Spit. Wet.” It was all he could get out, and Dean’s tongue tickled his palm as it painted broad strokes of saliva across Cas’ palm. He hoped there was enough when he pulled his hand away and reached down to slather his dick. He gathered the pre-come to help, and finally lined himself up to Dean and pushed in. 

He felt Dean push his hips down to take in more of Cas and they both wailed when Dean was fully situated on Cas’ dick. Knowing neither could take much more, Cas moved faster as he thrust up into Dean, hitting his prostate when he bent his knees to adjust for the movement. He sped up with every thrust up and when he felt like he couldn’t take anymore, he reached a hand up to rip Dean’s sweatpants over his massive bulge. He was straining against the flimsy lace and Cas palmed over the bulge trapped inside tightly, gripping his cock and balls with as much pressure as he dared before freeing Dean from the lace. He stroked Dean in quick, jerky movements, manhandling him to his orgasm. Cas felt Dean splatter their torsos and Cas’ face with come. A few fast thrusts up to Dean and Cas followed, filling Dean. 

They stuttered to a slow stop, working to catch their breath and bearings, and Cas finally pulled out. 

“That was… Fuck…”

Cas smiled at Dean’s words and kissed him, turning from the wall and laying the man on the bed. He needed to clean them up, but he wanted to savor the moment. He tasted Dean’s come through their kiss and knew Dean would be tasting himself. The thought drove him crazy. 

As Dean’s eyes drooped, Cas finally pulled up and readjusted his sweatpants. He walked to the bathroom and wet a washcloth to clean them both up. Dean was nearly asleep when he returned, and Cas gently cleaned him up before working on himself. As he turned to take the washcloth back, Dean whispered his name. He watched Dean’s fingers straighten as if to reach for him and he dropped the cloth to climb behind Dean. 

“Sleep babe. The pie should be ready when you wake up.”

He didn’t know if Dean heard him or not.


End file.
